1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic device, and particularly to a mobile telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a mobile telephone includes a photoflash lamp for supplementing light when taking photography. A lens, such as a Fresnel lens is located at the light pathway of the photoflash lamp for diverging light. However, the light diverged angle of the photoflash lamp of the mobile telephone is too large to use as a flashlight.
Therefore, what is needed is a mobile telephone which can overcome the described limitations.